


Induction

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Reader is intreguged by Kai Anderson but it’s only when she gets close to him does she really begin to understand





	Induction

You had been watching Kai Anderson for a while, ever since you had seen him on the tv after he had been beaten up by the Mexicans. You had been sitting on your sofa, flicking through the channels whilst eating a pizza until a rather attractive man with light blonde/blue hair appeared on in the screen.

His arm was in a sling, his face was cut up and bruised but he looked defiant. You listened to his words and you were surprised at how eloquently he spoke and with so much passion even though he looked a little bit like a douche bag. 

Further down the line you spotted him in person hanging around talking to the protestors outside the Butchery on Main restaurant. He was taller than you imagined with massive hands that moved animatedly as he talked and the protesters were hanging on his every word. He’s dark eyes flicked away from the crowd briefly and locked on your own. 

He winked at you and then went back to speaking to the crowd. You felt an invisible pull in the middle of your stomach towards him and you started walking towards him almost in a trance, suddenly you heard a car horn beep and you were thrown up into the air, landing with a thud the pain was so excruciating it made you pass out and the world went black. 

What you didn’t see was Kai running across the road towards you and stopping the traffic

You woke up in a hospital bed about a day later, a breathing tube through your nose and an IV line in your arm. Your other arm was in a cast but other than that you seemed to be unharmed. 

You looked to the left and saw blue flowers in a vase on the bedside table. “The man who brought you in left those for you” replied the nurse when she came to check your vitals “those flowers are actually very unusual. In fact I’m sure I know him from somewhere.”

Late that night you were trying to get to sleep but the pain in your broken arm was keeping you from drifting off you decided to get up to go for a walk. 

Pushing your IV stand with you, you made it out of your room and into a long corridor with windows that looked out onto the city skyline of Brookfield Heights. A house was on fire in the distance, you could see the smoke floating up into the sky and the blue and red flashing lights surrounding the house. 

“It’s rather beautiful isn’t it?” A voice spoke beside you. You turned around and almost jumped out of your skin. It was Kai, his blue hair hanging loose around his ears, he’s staring straight ahead at the fire. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked. It was a sensible question but your voice, croaky from a whole day of being asleep, made it sound dumb, you cringed inwardly. 

“I came to see you. No one should be alone on Christmas” he answered, quoting the Grinch movie. 

You rolled your eyes recognising the reference. You tightened your hold on the IV pole “don’t play games with me Kai, I’ve had a long day.”

“You know me, I’m impressed but I’m also serious, I’ve come to talk to you, I have a proposition” 

“Go on?” 

“Come back to bed and we’ll talk.” 

You both took the IV pole, fingers touching and walked slowly back to your hospital room. Kai drew up a chair as you climbed back into bed and you watched as he rested his chin on top of his steepled fingers. 

“You were watching me the other day, outside the Butchery on Main. Why?” Kai asked looking straight in your eyes.

“I recognized you from TV” you answered smoothing out the sheet on top of you. 

“So you know what I stand for?” He asked 

“Yes, I’m kind of a fan” you answered honestly, feeling your cheeks flush once again. He smiled and unclasped his hands. 

“Oh y/n you don’t know the half of what I want to achieve. I want to give you the chance to find out. I have people under my instruction that are influential within the community. Beverly Hope for one but you Y/N you will be a delicious addition to my movement. Someone who is as high profile as you will get me where I need to go. If you are willing to join me.” 

You nod slowly, you had hoped that one day your C list celebrity status would be good for something. Now seemed to be your opportunity to actually use it for something more worthwhile than trying to get into various parties.

“Good, now take my pinkie” said Kai, resting his elbow on your bed with his pinkie outstretched. You hesitated but once his eyebrows raised upwards you took the hint and joined your finger with his, the IV hanging in the air between like some medical fishing line. 

“Once contact has been initiated you have to tell me the truth, only the truth do you understand?”

“Yes Kai” you said feeling Kai’s grip on your pinkie tighten to an almost painful grip. 

“What fills your heart with dread?” 

You were confused at the question, no one had ever asked you that but it didn’t take you too long to answer. 

“Being told that I’m not good enough, that I’m unwanted and that I’m going to die alone without accomplishing anything worthwhile.”

Suddenly Kai became angry and slapped you with his other hand, your cheek stung but you were unable to sooth it as your free arm was bound to your side in the sling. You were forced to stare at Kai, tears stained your cheeks. 

“Go deeper. I know your fears are stronger than that!” He seethed “tell me what you’re afraid of!”

You gulped and finally spoke after some thought. “Giving Into The voices in my head that tell me that I shouldn’t continue on the path that I’ve set myself on. If I stray from the path I’m afraid that I’ll become lost in s black void of nothingness.” 

Kai smiled which you felt was slightly creepy given his last action. He still kept hold of your finger with one hand and with his other he brought up a long finger and wiped the tears away from your face. 

“Do you believe in the movement?” He whispered. 

“Yes I do” you say without a moment's thought. Kai put his cool forehead against your own, you hadn’t realised how warm you were until your skin touched “ do you believe that you are a part of this” He continued “ that you matter? Because you do , even if you leave that path and get lost, you will find yourself. Let me lead you to where you are supposed to go.” 

Kai took his head off yours and let go of your pinkie. He put both hands either side of your face but his hands were so big that they could of smothered you if he so wished. 

“How?” You asked, eyes closed, you heard Kai sigh and then he removed his hands. He looked down and gently took out the line from your arm. You hissed and opened your eyes wide as the sharp pain hit and Kai bandaged your arm to stop the blood from flowing. 

He then pushed himself off your bed and held out his hand to you “come with me little lamb, and you’ll be in a world of pure imagination. I will gladly make you stronger under my instruction.” 

You felt that same pull that you experienced when you first saw Kai in the flesh. You knew from that moment that you would follow this man to the end of the earth if he asked you to. 

You got out of bed again and wobbled slightly, Ksi took note and held your elbow, he gently guided you out of the hospital room. Two men in grey shirts were helpfully waiting with a wheelchair which you sat in and allowed yourself to be pushed out of the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know.


End file.
